The International Society for Experimental Hematology will be holding its 19th annual meeting in Seattle in August of 1990. This society has been unique in bringing together laboratory-based scientists and clinical investigators involved in the treatment of hematological diseases. The Society now has over 1,000 registered members. Past meetings have contributed significantly to the field of experimental hematology. The 1990 meeting will involve presentations of the results of investigation in the following areas: normal hematopoiesis, hematopoietic growth factors, acute and chronic leukemias, lymphoma, aplastic anemia, lymphopoiesis and immunology, inborn errors, marrow transplantation and genetic diseases. We propose to use the 1990 meeting of the International Society for Experimental Hematology to organize 8 plenary symposia focused on specific topics. At these symposia we intend to invite leaders in the field from all over the world to participate. The specific topics will include: allogeneic and autologous marrow transplantation, status of research into hematopoietic growth factors, status of research into biologic modifiers, status of research in genetic engineering. Such plenary symposiums exploit the gathering of internationally-renowned basic and clinical scientists and offers a cost-effective mechanism for the exchange of laboratory and clinical results from around the world.